icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Scotia
Nova Scotia is one of three Maritime provinces in Canada. It has a population of about 950,000 and its capital is Halifax Former Professional Teams *Cape Breton Oilers (American Hockey League) *Glace Bay Miners (Eastern Professional Hockey League) *Halifax Citadels (American Hockey League) *Halifax Crescents (Maritime Professional Hockey League) *Halifax Socials (Maritime Professional Hockey League) *New Glasgow Cubs (aka Black Foxes) (Maritime Professional Hockey League) *Nova Scotia Oilers (American Hockey League) *Nova Scotia Voyageurs (American Hockey League) *Sydney Millionaires (Maritime Professional Hockey League) Major Junior Teams *Cape Breton Screaming Eagles (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League) *Halifax Mooseheads (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League) Championships Memorial Cup (Canadian Major Junior) *Halifax Mooseheads (2013) Allan Cup (Canadian Senior) *Halifax Wolverines (1935) *Truro Bearcats (1998) Calder Cup (American Hockey League Playoffs) *Cape Breton Oilers (1993) *Nova Scotia Voyageurs (1972, 1976, 1977) University Cup (Canadian University championship) *Acadia Axemen (1993, 1996) *St Francis Xavier X-Men (2004) *Saint Mary's Huskies (2010) Alexander Cup (Canadian Major) *Halifax Atlantics (1953, 1954) Former Senior and Professional Leagues *Amateur Hockey Association of Canada (1887-1898) had member team in 1889 *Interprovincial Hockey League (1910-1911) formed MPHL *Maritime Professional Hockey League (1912-1914) *Eastern Professional Hockey League (1914-1915) *Halifax City League (1920-1929, 1935-1937, 1940-1943, 1945-1946) *Pictou County Hockey League (1921-1922) *Valley Senior Hockey League (1921-1922) *Western Valley Senior League (1922-1923) *South Shore Senior Hockey League (1922-1927, 1930-1937) *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League (1922-1930, 1931-1936, 1939-1955, 1956-1957) *Cape Breton Senior Hockey League (1924-1925, 1933-1943, 1946-1950, 1956-1964) *Central Section (1924-1940) *Canning-Wolfville-Windsor League (1926-1927) *Eastern Nova Scotia League (1927-1928) *Windsor-Wolfville League (1927-1928) *Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League (1928-1932, 1958-1965) *South Shore Senior Hockey League (1928-1929, 1952-1953) *Western Valley Senior League (1928-1932) *Valley Senior Hockey League (1929-1941, 1946-1955) *Central Valley Senior Hockey League (1930-1933, 1934-1940, 1945-1946) *Mid Valley Senior League (1931-1932) *Kings County Senior League (1932-1934) *Maritime Senior Hockey League (1932-1934, 1935, 1946-1951) *Maritime Merchantile League (1934-1935) *Nova Scotia Hockey League (1937-1939) *Eastern Nova Scotia Senior Hockey League (1937-1940) *South Shore Intermediate Hockey League (1937-1941, 1945-1947, 1949-1950, 1951-1952, 1954-1956, 1957-1958, 1960-1963) *Valley Intermediate Hockey League (1942-1943, 1956-1961) *Central Valley Intermediate Hockey League (1946-1947 *Cape Breton Major Hockey League (1950-1951) *Maritime Major Hockey League (1951-1954) *Atlantic Coast Senior Hockey League (1954-1956) *Nova Scotia Senior B Hockey League (1955-1956) *Maritime Armed Forces Hockey League (1955-1958) *Canadian Elite Hockey League (2005-2006) note: Nova Scotia presently does not have any Senior AAA (Allan Cup eligible) registered teams. The province has not had any teams registered at this level since the Halifax Molson Canadians did not play after registering at Senior AAA level in 2008 Junior Leagues *Cape Breton Junior Hockey League (1932-1935, 1936-1940, 1941-1943, 1944-1946, 1947-1956, 1958-1959, 1962-1967) *Halifax City Junior League *Pictou County Junior League *Cumberland County Junior League *Valley Junior League *South Shore Junior League *Cape Breton Junior B Hockey League (1969-1986) also known as Eastern Junior B Hockey League, Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Junior B Hockey League, and Northumberland Junior B Hockey League depending on membership *Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (1969-Present) (1994-Present in Nova Scotia) *Maritime Junior A Hockey League (1968-1971) *Maritime Junior A Hockey League (1967-Present) previously known as **Metro Valley Junior Hockey League (1967-1991) **Maritime Junior A Hockey League (1991-2010) **Maritime Hockey League (2010-2014) *Eastern Junior A Hockey League (1974-1980) *Nova Scotia Junior Hockey League (1980-Present) previously known as **Mainland Junior B Hockey League (1980-1992) **Nova Scotia Junior B Hockey League (1992-2006) *Nova Scotia Junior C Hockey League (1999-Present) Notable hockey players * Sidney Crosby Gallery File:643px-Nova_Scotia-map-2.png Category:Provinces